With Love
by dalekchung
Summary: Alex has bad days sometimes, but Ben's always there with love. Alex/Ben; one-shot/drabble thing. (Based loosely on Christina Grimmie's "With Love").


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider.**

 **A/N:** It's been a month since Christina was murdered, and I'm finding it really hard to let go, even though I know she's in a better place now. She was with me through my toughest times, and she always brought so much joy and inspiration to me through her videos. It kind of all hit me again when yesterday, I learned that my pastor's son, Zachary, took his life on Thursday. Of course, this reminded me of a classmate of mine, Zach, who took his own life last year, and of a fellow musician, Gabriel, who also died recently. That, along with all these tragic shootings, I was pretty much a mess these past couple of days. So, this time, instead of crying into my pillow, thinking about how unfair life is, I decided to write. Hope ya guys dig.

* * *

With Love

The first time Alex had nightmares, Ben was there. It wasn't the first time Alex had had nightmares. He had them almost every day, but he didn't like tell anyone else about his problems. In fact, when Ben tried to comfort the twenty-some year old, he'd received a black eye for his troubles.

Ben persisted. He wanted to help, no matter what Alex might do to him. He could handle a couple of shiners. He just wanted to make sure his partner was safe. Ben thought he could help Alex with little things. With the little things that he had always been deprived of. With love.

He wasn't sure when the harmless comments and the long looks had turned into something else, but Ben was well aware when his heart began to squeeze tightly and release just as fast whenever the blond boy was around. His stomach fluttered whenever he held Alex close, stroking his hair by the bedside, trying to soothe away the horrific memories.

Ben clutched the mug of steaming coffee in front of him, tiredly sighing as he absentmindedly leafed through another stack of paperwork. Mentally cursing Alex (Ben couldn't stay mad too long when he thought about Alex's mischievous grin), he scowled, pulling the top sheet closer. He wasn't Jones' favorite agent—only the _partner_ of one—so he wasn't able to slip through the paperwork process.

 _Riiiing!_

Ben quickly swiped the phone from the corner of his desk, grateful for a distraction. He pushed the papers off to the side once more as he replied with a, "Agent Daniels speaking."

"Agent Daniels, please report to Mrs. Jones' office." _Click._

Ben stared at the phone in his hands, shaking his head in disapproval. MI6 agents didn't have manners. His years as a soldier-turned-spy had taught him that much.

It didn't take long to get to Jones' office, seeing as they were on the same floor. He knocked politely, waiting for the 'come in!' that never came.

He opened the door, cautiously peering past the gap between the wall and the door. Alex lounged on a chair, far away from Mrs. Jones' desk.

Satisfied that there was nothing wrong, Ben opened the door a little wider.

 _SPLAT._

Ben yelled, ninja-ing his way out of there when cold water and nearly melted ice cubes cascaded down from above him. He wasn't fast enough. He landed by Alex's feet, spewing out curses in ten different languages (not that he was fluent in ten languages, mind you) while the immature blond cracked up.

"Alex Rider…" Ben snarled, picking his wet body up from the flood.

Alex seemed to understand that tone because he leapt up, making a run for it.

He didn't get far. Ben had anticipated Alex's move, and he tackled the younger male in the hallway, trapping him underneath.

Water was everywhere, but Ben didn't care. All he could think about was Alex, squirming underneath him, laughing like a child.

"Revenge," Ben grinned sweetly, leaning down and capturing Alex's lips with his own.

Five hours later, when Alex and Ben were finally home (both looking away from each other, blushing a brilliant scarlet), Alex invited Ben to his bed for the first time.

And that night, neither of the spies had any nightmares.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was going to write about a mission, but as you can see, I decided not to. I just think it's the little things in life that we should learn to appreciate more!

Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. I'm going to write more random stuff because it helps me feel better :)

-Alice x


End file.
